


happy birthday, shuichi (saiouma week day 7)

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Food, Gifts, Happy birthday shuichi, M/M, Short, Yeahhhh, gay people, im sorry this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: Day 7! Shuichis birthday <3333!! !I'm sorry I got this out so late and it's so short :((( I was cleaning my room all day bc I start school tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Sadly, saiouma week is now over 💔 I hhope you guys liked everything and that you enjoy this!! !
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Saiouma week 2020





	happy birthday, shuichi (saiouma week day 7)

Today is shuichis birthday. They had a party yesterday and it was nice. Everyone gave him cool presents and they all had cake and ice cream. It was fun. Really fun. 

He woke up this morning to numerous calls and texts telling him happy birthday, and asking what he's doing on his special day. He actually didn't know though. He had absolutely no plans for the day. He figured he'd just rest at home, maybe go buy something with some money he got as a gift yesterday. That wouldn't be half bad. 

Then he gets a call. 

"Morning saihara~chan! Happy birthday!" 

Shuichi smiled. "Ah good morning ouma~kun. And, thank you." 

The other on the line was seemingly walking, seeing as he sounded kind of out of breath. "I'm coming to your place to pick you up so we can do stuff today! If you had plans, you don't anymore!" 

"What-? You're already on yo-" And that's when he got a knock at the door. He walked over and answered it, and low and behold kokichi was standing right there, phone up to his ear. 

"Yup! I'm here now!" He laughed, now hanging up the phone.

"What are we going to do.. ?" The taller got startled as the shorter grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the building and off to do god knows what. 

They walked for quite some time, kokichi not shutting up about some random thing that happened to him last night on the way home from shuichis party. Then, they reached a book store. Shuichis favorite book store, actually. 

"Ah! Are we going here?" 

"Nope we are going to the shoe store next to it." He gave him a blank stare. 

The taller stared back. 

"But thatssss a lie! Of course we are going here cmon!" He skipped ahead, smiling gleefully. 

Shuichis followed after him, smile also on his face. 

They walked around the book store for awhile, shuichi finding four or so mystery novels he hadn't read yet that he really wanted to. He was getting ready to pay for them when kokichi stepped in front and payed for them himself. Saying that "he just wanted to" but any person with common sense could tell it's because it was shuichis birthday and he thought he deserved the best. 

Next they decided to go to the tallers favorite place to eat, having there favorite foods and talking about pretty much everything you could imagine. That is until a particular question caught shuichi off guard. 

"What's the one thing you've always wanted?" 

The taller pauses from eating his food. "...what?" 

Kokichi gives a kind glare at him. "You heard me." 

"Oh um.. Well usually I just like clothes or stuff for work or maybe books.. I don't know. I guess I don't have a lot of jewelry? And a ring or bracelet or something that had has a special meaning might be cool.." He looks at the smaller for a moment. "I feel like I've told you this before.." 

He giggles. "Oh you definitely have! I just wanted to hear it again to make sure I got it right!" 

"Got it.. . Right?" He starts to sweat a little. Did kokichi really get him a special piece of jewelry for his birthday? How could he ever repay him for that? 

"Yuppers! Here you go saihara~chan!" He slid a tiny box across the table. "Happy birthday!" He gave a smile to the other. 

Shuichi slowly opened the box and gasped when he saw what was inside. A silver ring, his birthstone scattered across it and the word "shumai" engraved on it. He slid it on his finger staring in awe at it. 

"Look now we match!" Kokichi held out his hand, showing a ring very similar to shuichis, it had kokichis birthstone on it, and the name "kichi" engraved. 

"Ouma~kun i.. . Thank you so much… this is the best gift I've ever received… how can I repay you?" Shuichi looked up at him, a happy look in his eyes, almost like he'd cry any moment. 

"You don't need to repay me dumbass! It's called a gift for a reasonnnn!" He scoffed. 

The taller sighed, laughing a little. "Still.. I want to find a way to thank you."

"You can figure that out later! Cmon we have more to do!" He grabbed shuichis hand, brininging him to his feet. 

"Really..?" 

"Yes really! We are going to do everything we possibly can today! You're going to have a good birthday and that's final!" He started walking faster, dragging the blue haired behind him. 

Shuichi smiled the rest of that day. It truly was the best birthday he ever had. And nothing could make it better than being with kokichi all day. 


End file.
